Coping
by pigtailedprincess
Summary: Part of my Aiden series. how the family copes with Sam having left for Stanford. contains mentions of drug use, spanking/ discipline of a minor
1. 1

Sam had went off to college earlier that year, and the family hadn't taken it well. They all coped in different ways. Dad hunted nearly constantly. Dean drank. A lot. And had sex. A lot. Aiden however, turned deeper into her own world. She had turned to drugs and drinking, hiding her secrets from her older brother and father was easier than she would have thought, but they had their own emotions to bury.

Dad was working a case in the Everglades, and had left Dean to watch Aiden and do some research. It was September, and school was starting for Aiden. But right now Aiden sat in her pajamas on the edge of the bathroom sink as Dean masked the smell of stale alcohol with cologne and deoderant.

"Alright baby girl, bathrooms yours." Dean said picking her up off the sink and setting her on the ground. He leaned against the doorjam, one arm on the other side.

"Thanks." Aiden ducked under his arm into the bathroom.

"Don't take too long Aide. You have school soon."

"Surprised you know its Monday." Aiden mumbled as she shut the bathroom door.

As she stepped out of the shower, Aiden toweled off and got dressed. She opened the first aid kit the sat on the the shelf and smirked when she saw the bottle of codeine. She put two in her pocket and took one before walking back into the main room.

"You want a ride to school today? I gotta go to the store." Dean asked.

"Sure." Aiden got a cup of coffee and drank it quickly before picking up her backpack and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Breakfast?"

"Nah D. I'll eat at school."

"You good, squirt?" Dean asked crouching down to look at his sister.

"M'fine Dean." Aiden rolled her eyes, "Are you taking me to school or what?"

"Drop the attitude. Are you sure you're ok?"

"I said I'm fine. I'm gonna walk." She turned on her heel and headed out the door.

On her 1/2 mile walk to school Aiden's codeine was finally kicking in. She no longer felt angry and scared- but instead had stopped feeling, everything was nice and numb. She didn't have to worry about whether or not Dad would make it home from the latest hunt or if she would get to see him before he left again. She didn't have to worry aboutwhether or not Dean would get so drunk this time he would forget his way home or end up dead in a ditch. She didn't need to worry about whether Sam had forgotten about her or is she would ever see him again.

It was a happy pill. A little white happy pill. When she took it she didn't feel angry about having no friends or losing her family. She felt nothing. And feeling nothing was bliss.

Dean didn't trust his sister when she said she was fine. She hadnt been herself lately. Not that he had really been much of himself either.

When Aiden got out of school that afternoon she was surprised to see Dean there. He leaned against the chain link fence surrounding the school yard.

"What're you doin'ere?" Aiden asked as she walked over to her brother.

"I've been at the library all fucking day for Dad. I need to eat. I thought you might wanna grab a burger?"

"Sure." There was nothing Aiden wanted less than a burger right now. The two pills she had taken today on an empty stomach would not sit well with greasy diner food and she knew it. Plus, having just popped another happy pill before leaving school she was thinking out to eat was probably not the best idea.

"Impala is over here." The siblings walked over to the car and drove into the main part of town.

Aiden took some deep breaths and shut her eyes as her brother turned onto the highway. Her stomach churned threatening to expel what little it held.

Dean glanced over at his sister in the passenger seat. Oh yeah she wasn't telling him something.

Pulling into a local dive's parking lot Dean put the car in park and turned to his sister. "You feel ok Aide?"

"Just a little carsick I think" Aiden said chewing her bottom lip.

Dean rolled his eyes at her obvious tell as the two headed into the restaurant.

When the waitress came to take their order Dean smiled ordering his usual before turning to his sister.

"Can I just have the veggie soup please Miss?" Aiden said avoiding eye contact with her brother.

"Who are you and where's my sister" Dean chuckled.

"They didn't have chicken noodle."

"Since when do you like soup?"

"Dunno. My stomach jus' doesn't feel s'good." Aiden slurred.

"We can go back to the motel if you want squirt get it all to go." Dean reached across the table to feel her forehead. "You're not hot."

"M'fine De'n. Swear."

"You don't sound fine." Dean cocked aaneyebrow towards her.

"I am." Aiden enunciated.

Their waitress brought the food out. Dean watched his sister stir her soup before he dug into his cheese burger.

Aiden sudden sat straight up and headed to the bathroom. The few bites of soup and crackerwere coming back up.

Dean put his burger down and asked the waitress for some to go boxes and the check as he handed over a credit card.

He then walked over to the restrooms. The womens room was locked and he heard his sister throwing up through the door. He knocked. "Aiden. Let me in."

"I'm almost done." Aiden said through the door, coughing.

"I'm going to go pay I'll be right back."

Dean headed back to the table signing the receipt and gathering the to go bag. He picked up Aiden's sweatshirt and watched as a lone white pill iin a ziploc bagfell out of her pocket. He picked it up and cursed. He'd noticed the pills in the first aid kit disappearing but normally after Dad had come or during Aiden's period. He was a moron.

Aiden walked slowlyback to the table, surprised to see Dean ready to go.

"Get in the car." Dean said opening the passenger door.

"Can I have my jacket back?" Aiden asked shivering slightly in the night air.

"I'm keeping this." Dean held up the baggie before handing her the hoodie. "You done throwing up?"

Aiden nodded and Dean silently drove back to the motel.


	2. 2

The Impala sat parked in front of the Bluebird Motel. Aiden sat in the front seat taking shallow breaths to keep from vomiting.

"If you're gonna puke you better get out of my car." Dean growled. He exited the vehicle and helped his sister out of the passenger seat. As she stood up she fell to her knees throwing up what remained in her stomach onto the asphalt.

"Come on now." Dean said, his tone softening, he scooped the child up in hisarmsand carried her into the motel room.

"Don' feel s'good" Aiden murmured.

"Sleep it off kiddo. We'll talk when you're sober." Dean set her down on the bed furthest from the door. He pulled off her shoes, socks, and hoodie before tucking her into the bed.

Aiden slept deeply as Dean placed the floor. Should he call their father. He knew that he needed to let dad know but his father's recent absence held him back. Who knew how long shed been taking the pills- it wasn't exactly like he'dbeen at the top of his game lately.She could have died. He was such a fucking moron. He would never have not noticed this but in light of recent events...Eventually Dean fell into a restless sleep in the chair by the bed.

When Aiden woke memories of the night before came rushing back. Kicking herself for her stupidity, she moaned as she sat up. The stink of vomit hung in the air and she slowly headed to the shower.

Hot water poured over her face and body as she scoured the stink of the night before off.

"Be out in five" Dean said with a rap on the door.

Aiden moaned, running a hand over her face. With one last scrub of off brand soap she stepped out of the shower. Standing in front of the mirror Aiden looked at the reflection staring back through the fogged mirror.

"What the fuck happened, girl." She wondered aloud to herself. She toweled off her hair and dressed. Casting a wary look at the bathroom door she slowly opened the first aid kit. Being as quiet as possible she rifled through the contents noticing that all the medications save a few stray cough drops were gone. Aiden bit her lip and opened the door to see Dean standing in front of the door.

"Snooping in the first aid kit?" Dean said glancing behind her.

"Can I put my dirty clothes away? Ya know before we dive right in?" Aiden sighed, her dirty laundry in her arms.

"Go." Dean nodded to the dirty clothes duffel.

Zipping the duffel back up and giving her hair one last squeeze with the towel Aiden looked up to lock eyes with her brother, opening her mouth but not yet speaking.

"Can you not stall, Aide?" Dean groaned as he sat on one of the beds and pulled her between his knees.

"So..." She trailed off.

"Fucking narcotics kid?" He ran a hand across his face. "We'redumb not stupid."

"Its not a big deal." She whispered, looking down.

"How long?" Dean sighed.

"Few months. I didn't think you would notice."

"A few months!" Dean's voice turned sharp. "You're lucky you arent dead."

"Like you'dnotice."

"Excuse me?"

"You don't get to be all caring now! You've been gone. Dean it's been months and you've just been gone." Aiden yelled.

"I've been here."

"Not really." Aiden pushed out of Dean's arms and walked tothe door. "Fuckthis."


End file.
